wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
VT 01
4:52:22 PM Ry: So then! London, 1890! It's a cold and rainy October in London. Airships connect most of Europe for those citizens who look down on riding the trains with the rest of the rabble. Magic is a thing that is understood to genuinely exist. IN London, most magicians belong to lodges and clubs. 4:55:14 PM *** Josie isn't sure if she does! *** 4:57:53 PM Ry: Oh, probably not. They are very 'Gentleman-only'. True magicians are either fae or demon blooded, or they've been training since they were children. 4:58:22 PM *** Josie does find humans terribly, terribly sexist in these matters. *** 4:58:48 PM *** Josie is glad that at least it makes them easier to fool. *** 4:59:02 PM Ry: Yep! IT's Victorian London. Most demons dont' give a shit about gender, as it's very changeable, if it's relevant at all. 5:01:55 PM *** Josie rather prefers being female! It's just a preference, though. *** 5:07:30 PM Ry: Now, you are aligned with Hell. This sounds a lot worse than it actually is, of course... Hell is just another world, to you. You belong to House Blaise, an ancient, hellish bloodline. Your father is a half-blood, who lives in London, is a member of several prominent Lodges, and enjoys a minor title. 5:09:13 PM Josie: ((What's he like?)) 5:11:30 PM Ry: He's rather likeable. He's not terribly interested in politics, or social climbing. He joins lodges not for the connections and social stature, but for access to their libraries. He is a studious, and magically adventurous sort. 5:11:55 PM *** Josie likes him quite a bit, then, and probably tries to maintain the relationship. *** 5:17:23 PM *** Josie has probably even joined him as a guest at some of those libraries... in male guise, of course. Humans are so stupid about things like that. *** 5:18:48 PM Ry: Her mother, she doesn't see that much, as she is rather involved with Hell's hierarchy, and has become, more and more, to be drawn into Hell's Eternal War with Faerie. 5:20:01 PM *** Josie doesn't really see herself as involved with that much. *** 5:21:32 PM Ry: Nah. And her mom doens't really care that much. It's just the sort of thing you have to help with when you get to a certain point. 5:24:38 PM *** Josie still isn't sure she wants to get to that point! *** 5:26:32 PM Ry: Her 'diluted' blood does pose a problem there. While for the most part, it doesn't matter, there are many old powerful demons who find the whole idea of 'half bloods' as rather... uncouth. 5:27:16 PM *** Josie is relieved, in that case. *** 5:30:09 PM Ry: You are, for the most part, left to your own devices. Theoretically, other members of your house aunts and uncles, seek to use you to cement alliances, offering you up for marriage but your mother tends to stymie those. 5:30:30 PM Ry: You do deal with suitors, but no one's forcing you into anything. 5:31:45 PM *** Josie turns most of them off, but politely. *** 5:35:06 PM Ry: For the most part, you are left to your own thing, but occasionally, your mother has you perform tasks in the human world. 5:35:53 PM *** Josie usually doesn't object. *** 5:38:07 PM Ry: It's mostly stuff like 'go here, post this, pick this up, take notes here and there'. NOthing dangerous for you, or for anyone else. 5:39:14 PM Ry: Sometimes she wants you to bring things from there back to Hell,, something that a lot of demons can't manage, having too much hell in them. You have just enough human in you to move back and forth. pretty easily. 5:40:39 PM *** Josie doesn't mind as long as it's something she can easily carry. *** 5:44:37 PM Ry: It usually is. 5:47:24 PM Ry: So, tell me about Josie's house. 5:49:16 PM Ry: It exists in Hell, in a pocket that's not reachable except by portal. 5:50:11 PM *** Josie 's house is mostly library! And some filing cabinets magicked to give her what she wants when she asks, with a couple different studies, sitting rooms and two bedrooms. *** 5:54:01 PM Ry: And what's the name she goes by? 5:54:26 PM *** Josie typically goes by Blackwell. *** 5:56:37 PM Ry: How about in Hell? False names are common, given the power names have with Demons. 5:58:30 PM *** Josie still goes by Blackwell. It's not her real name. *** 6:00:53 PM Ry: What is her real name? 6:01:31 PM Josie: Jezebel de Bourgh, with a whole bunch of middle names. 6:05:15 PM Ry: So, she writes books about humanity, right? 6:06:08 PM *** Josie does! *** 6:12:53 PM *** Josie writes anthropological studies about manners and customs, with a specific focus on England. *** 6:19:22 PM Ry: Your books are actually quite popular with the younger, idle nobility of hell, those always looking for new trends and fads. 6:20:16 PM *** Josie probably writes to that exact audience. *** 6:25:56 PM Ry: Now when she goes to London, does she have a place she stays? 6:26:27 PM *** Josie does! She has a nice house rented under the name of Lady Blackwell. *** 6:33:36 PM Ry: How often does she go to London? 6:35:01 PM *** Josie goes often! *** 6:35:08 PM *** Josie at least once a month or so. *** 6:35:43 PM Ry: And how long does she stay? 6:36:32 PM *** Josie stays as long as it takes to get her research done! Sometimes a month, sometimes only a few days. *** 6:48:23 PM Ry: Okay! So she's in London on one of her trips. She just came into town yesterday, through the portal in her father's home. 6:48:34 PM Ry: What is she writing about? 6:49:29 PM *** Josie is writing about style this month. Often she releases little pamphlets about various aspects of clothing--men's and women's, rather than waiting for the material for a full book. It's more timely this way. *** 6:55:29 PM Ry: So your'e sitting in your house, doing some writing, when a scroll appears in a little burst of flame on your desk. The flame, of course, leaves the desk unmarred. 6:56:19 PM *** Josie rolls her eyes at how unnecessary that was, and opens it. *** 7:02:24 PM Ry: It is two things, a note from your mother, Agatha, asking that you attend a museum gala and deliver a message to someone there, and an invitation to said gala. 7:04:30 PM *** Josie decides to go, and starts thinking about her outfit: it has to be the very latest fashion, which involves a new kind of sleeve. *** 7:11:48 PM Ry: The message to give to one Professor Robertson is "Irreparably shattered." 7:13:55 PM *** Josie will certainly do that. *** 7:21:51 PM Ry: But! The gala is to celebrate the new Egyptian Exhibit! The tomb of a high priest, suspected to be a powerful sorcerer himself, has been unearthed and will be unveiled. 7:25:48 PM *** Josie in that case will definitely wear an outfit subtly Egyptian-themed, with turquoise and faience-esque jewelry. And in white. *** 7:33:33 PM *** Josie doesn't go the whole way though--she will not be topless. *** 7:34:47 PM Ry: Hee! That would cause a scandal. So, do you use your dad's name in terms of 'society?' 7:35:05 PM *** Josie does not. *** 7:37:25 PM *** Josie can get by on being wealthy and eccentric. *** 7:40:20 PM Ry: True! Just wondering if you were attached to your dad socially, or if you were independent! 7:42:40 PM *** Josie is independent! *** 7:42:51 PM Ry: Okay! 7:43:08 PM *** Josie does not publicly have a relationship with her father, but she does visit him often. *** 7:48:13 PM Ry: So, you get very well gussied up for the gala. 7:48:28 PM Ry: What does this Josie look like? Any big changes? 7:49:40 PM *** Josie hides her horns in the human realm, but she's still very pale, with long dark hair. *** 7:49:47 PM *** Josie has violet eyes and is very very pretty. *** 7:53:31 PM *** Josie is at least half succubus, so she would be, wouldn't she. *** 7:54:20 PM Ry: Yep! 7:54:54 PM Ry: So you catch a lot of eyes when you walk in. There's a string quartet playing some music, and a lot of rich and well to do people mingling around the various display cases. 7:58:25 PM *** Josie inquires as to where Professor Robertson might be. *** 8:04:00 PM Ry: You are directed to a small cluster of similar looking middle aged scholarly types smoking pipes. On the way there, you are waylaid by a friend of yours, the Countess Emberly. "Ah, Josiphine! So glad you're here. This whole thing is dreadfully dull." 8:05:00 PM Josie: Lady Emberly! It's so good to see you--it is rather scholarly, isn't it? 8:07:02 PM Ry: And yes, it's mostly stuffy, scholarly men. The few women are almost certainly spouses. "Dreadfully. I thought it would be a bit more interesting than this. Even the drinks are of a deplorable quality." 8:09:42 PM Josie: Perhaps we ought to donate something better for the next gathering. 8:11:04 PM Ry: She sips at her drink. "I do love your dress. You must give me the name of your tailor." 8:12:25 PM Josie: But then we'd run the risk of wearing similar clothes. That would be a faux pas. 8:15:31 PM Josie: Especially since you would look far better than I would in them, and I simply cannot bear the thought of being outshined as the moon by the sun. 8:16:24 PM Ry: She giggles. "Oh my. If only some of my suitors were half as poetic, I wouldn't be approaching spinsterhood." 8:18:05 PM Josie: You keep turning them down. Probably because they're unworthy, frankly. Men are not what they used to be. 8:26:30 PM Ry: She looks at you oddly. "How do you mean, dear?" 8:27:44 PM Josie: I feel rather old sometimes, that's all. 8:27:49 PM Josie: You deserve better suitors. 8:28:00 PM *** Josie inspects the crowd. *** 8:28:09 PM Josie: ... and I rather doubt you'll find one here. Are they all sixty? 8:29:54 PM Ry: Emberly: And married. Or 'confirmed bachelors'. There is a dashing young man poking around somewhere. Not sure how he got on this guess list, but I haven't had a chance to talk to him. 8:31:00 PM Josie: Well, you did see him first. Point him out to me? 8:36:41 PM Ry: Emberly: Oh, you couldn't miss him. Very, very blonde hair, almost white. Blue eyes. Very tall. Exotic sounding, too, he had an accent I couldn't place. 8:38:03 PM Josie: Blond, hmm? Perhaps he's from furthest Scandinavia. 8:40:20 PM Josie: They are rather tending to the tall and pale. 8:46:52 PM Ry: Emberly: Could be. Hmmm. Well, we'll approach him together. There will be no escape. 8:47:10 PM Ry: What kind of powers does this Josie have? 8:47:13 PM *** Josie looks about for someone of that description. *** 8:48:04 PM *** Josie is still a telepath! But she has done a bit of working around the edges of demon magic, trying to find ways to transfer energy back and forth to simulate healing. (Probably by hurting someone else.) *** 8:52:28 PM Ry: She also probably knows a bunch of basic, practical spells and rituals. 8:52:43 PM *** Josie does! *** 8:53:33 PM Ry: How active is her telepathy? 8:54:55 PM *** Josie it isn't, unless she's doing it on purpose. *** 8:55:21 PM Ry: Okay! So you and the countess go looking about for her tall pale man. 8:57:01 PM *** Josie does! *** 9:00:11 PM Ry: He's not in the main room, where the gala is, and where all the new exhibits are. 9:00:25 PM *** Josie thinks we should snoop around! *** 9:00:57 PM Ry: You do find Robertson, though, once you start poking around. Or, I should say, you figure out which rather samey guy is Robertson. 9:01:44 PM *** Josie delivers the message! *** 9:03:13 PM Ry: AS you say the words, he pales, and finds a reason to excuse himself and leave, very quickly! 9:04:18 PM Josie: Good evening. 9:04:21 PM *** Josie waves to him. *** 9:04:31 PM *** Josie then goes back on her friend's quest for cute guy! *** 9:07:24 PM Ry: You go deeper into the museum! Not off limits, just currently unoccupied. 9:07:36 PM *** Josie does! She's safe with Lady Emberly. *** 9:10:01 PM Ry: It doesn't take long! You find the man in question poking around a gallery of statuary! 9:10:36 PM Josie: Hello. I do hope we're not interrupting. 9:11:34 PM Ry: He looks at you. He is about 6'5", very pretty, with very very light blonde hair. He's very good looking. "Ah! No, not at all." 9:12:49 PM *** Josie examines the piece he was looking at. *** 9:13:01 PM Josie: This is Lady Caroline Emberly. 9:13:32 PM Ry: His accent is extremely hard to place! But it's very charming. It's somewhere between scandanavian and... welsh? 9:16:11 PM Ry: He blinks between the both of you. "Oh! Hello. I am Antal Vespertine. Am I permitted to be here?" 9:18:15 PM Josie: Oh yes, of course. 9:18:35 PM Josie: This part of the museum is very much open. Of course, it is the Egyptian section that's getting all the splash tonight. 9:19:12 PM Ry: "Oh, good! Hello, Lady Caroline, and...." 9:20:03 PM Josie: I'm Lady Josephine Blackwell. 9:20:34 PM Ry: He grins. "Ah! Two ladies! The pleasure." He bows at the waist. 9:21:14 PM *** Josie curtseys. *** 9:21:41 PM Josie: I hope you're enjoying the gathering. It's a bit academic, but that can be enjoyable, don't you find? 9:23:08 PM Ry: He nods. "Many old things are dug up! This is enjoyable." 9:24:19 PM Josie: You're... not from around here, are you? 9:25:26 PM Ry: Antal: No, I am from far away. Your language is confusing! 9:25:54 PM Josie: How long have you been in London? 9:26:45 PM Josie: You seem to be managing it fairly well. What a charming accent--where are you from? 9:27:10 PM Ry: Antal: Just one night! I am from the Crystal Plains. 9:27:14 PM Ry: Give me a roll! 9:27:33 PM Josie: ((9!)) 9:28:13 PM Ry: You become aware that you are being glamoured, a whole bunch. You're able to resist, but lady Emberly,... wlel, gimme a roll for her. 9:28:51 PM Josie: ((8!)) 9:30:36 PM Ry: She's a human, she doesn't have your defenses, so she's a little enchanted, but not terribly. Just enough that she doesn't find him that odd. 9:31:00 PM Ry: Your'e aware that this is almost certainly a Fae. 9:31:47 PM Josie: Business or pleasure? 9:33:10 PM Ry: Antal: Oh, the business. 9:33:20 PM Ry: Antal: Trying to find a bad person. 9:33:26 PM Ry: Antal: A thief. 9:34:21 PM Josie: Surely there couldn't be a thief here in the museum. 9:34:41 PM Ry: Antal: This is where his trail ended, yes? 9:35:31 PM Ry: You also get the feeling that he thinks you're charmed, so he has no trouble telling you this stuff, assuming that you'll just forget or otherwise rationalize everything when you leave his presence. 9:36:15 PM Josie: What did they steal? 9:36:28 PM Josie: Perhaps we could help. Lady Emberly is rather clever. 9:38:10 PM Ry: Are you trying to make him think you're glamoured? 9:38:48 PM *** Josie is, a bit. *** 9:41:58 PM Ry: He is assuming you are, I was just making sure. 9:44:04 PM *** Josie is, not to put too fine a point on it, trying to decide whether to lure him somewhere to kill him, lure him somewhere to eat him, or try to obtain as much information as possible and let him go, or give him to Lady Emberly as a lover. Though he's probably not to her taste. *** 9:44:11 PM Ry: Antal: And how about you, Lady, are you also clever? 9:44:27 PM Josie: I try to be. 9:44:47 PM Josie: ... of course that very seldom works well in society. 9:46:36 PM Ry: "I am, then, looking for a Forgewight. Do you know what that is?" He sweeps away toward another section of the museum, expecting you to follow. Emberly glances at you, unsure. 9:46:58 PM Josie: No, not at all. What does it look like? 9:47:02 PM *** Josie follows him obediently. *** 9:48:39 PM Ry: "I do not know. He might be a she. I do not the know the form. I just know what they stole -- a sword, a bell, and an amulet." 9:49:23 PM Josie: It's a person? 9:51:34 PM Ry: "Yes. A master smith, a crafter. They make magics and wonders, and this one left, and stole!" 9:53:27 PM Josie: What are the significance of the stolen objects? If they were hidden here in the museum it might help us look... 9:57:11 PM Ry: Antal thinks. "I do not know. I was charged by my Lady to retrieve the Forgewight and the stolen items." 9:58:11 PM Josie: I'm afraid it's all rather over my head. 9:58:48 PM Ry: Emberly: I don't know anything about this magic stuff. It's rather unfasionable for ladies here. 10:00:37 PM | Edited 10:00:44 PM Josie: Very unfashionable. Perhaps we'd best leave you to it. 10:02:11 PM Ry: Antal: Yes, perhaps so. Thank you for your time, ladies. You get back to party, and forget all this, yes? 10:04:42 PM Josie: Of course. 10:05:03 PM *** Josie escorts Lady Emberly away, having decided to try to avoid entangling her friend in otherworld politics. *** 10:05:19 PM *** Josie starts watching the crowd for 1. people she doesn't know, and 2. people behaving oddly. *** 10:05:23 PM Ry: He leaves! Caroline leans over toward you. "What was that?" 10:05:36 PM Josie: Magic nonsense. I'd stay away from him if I were you. 10:06:28 PM Ry: Emberly: Oh, definitely. He tried to put a spell on us, didn't he? That's a bit of a turn off. Unless it's with permission. 10:07:51 PM Josie: Exactly. And it wasn't. 10:12:42 PM Ry: Emberly: ... well. I think I prefer my beaus to be from this world. 10:13:14 PM Josie: I prefer them not to be arseholes. 10:15:07 PM Ry: Emberly: Is it dangerous, do you think? 10:15:51 PM Josie: No. I wouldn't worry about it. 10:16:05 PM Josie: Just don't go and tell him if we find anybody who doesn't belong. 10:16:30 PM Ry: Emberly: Wasn't planning on it. Whatever shall we do to salvage the evening, Josie? 10:20:44 PM Josie: Let's find that person who doesn't belong. I'm desperate to meet a thief. 10:22:51 PM Ry: Emberly: That does sound interesting. More interesting than the mingling. 10:22:55 PM Ry: She takes your arm! 10:30:44 PM *** Josie starts cruising the place with her friend, looking for the out-of-place! *** 6:50:32 PM Ry: So then! Josie and her friend found a fae snooping around the museum, searching for another fae, apparently. 6:51:16 PM *** Josie is gonna look for the thief and possibly steal what he stole! Or just try to get his secrets out of him. *** 7:00:18 PM Ry: Secrets, yes precious. So you and Emberly are poking around! Back in the main room, the curator of the British Museum is starting to small tour of the new exhibit. 7:00:35 PM *** Josie looks for anyone who seems to be acting not-quite right! *** 7:17:09 PM Ry: Hmmm, gimme a roll! 7:18:34 PM Josie: ((6!)) 7:26:44 PM Ry: You don't really spot anyone that looks out of the ordinary, just a sea of samish middle-aged white guys. 7:27:46 PM *** Josie will go on the tour with the others, and keep her eyes open for weird behavior! *** 7:33:37 PM Ry: The curator drones on and on about the artifacts., which involve a headdress, a scepter, and an amulet of this sorcerous high priest whose tomb has been found. 7:36:19 PM *** Josie is quite interested in this and asks a bunch of questions. *** 7:36:45 PM Ry: Emberly stifles a yawn, do to the Curator's delivery. What do you ask? 7:37:18 PM *** Josie asks about materials, uses, and the possibility of them being magical objects. *** 7:43:47 PM Ry: Apparently he brought in a consultant, someone you are aware of, since you move in some of the same circles, a magician called Edmund Silver. He's part of a very prominent and prestigious lodge called the Brothers of the Crimson Moon. 7:44:36 PM Ry: Silver is a very good looking, vain, self absorbed windbag, but still a very powerful magician. 7:45:08 PM *** Josie really dislikes that guy. *** 7:47:35 PM Josie: What did Mr. Silver find? 7:51:23 PM Ry: Curator: According to our expert, they are very magically charged items. The amulet allowed him some influence over the weather, the scepter allowed him power over the people around him, and the headdress apparently made him somewhat... impervious to harm. Though not to old age. 7:51:57 PM Josie: Really. 7:52:03 PM *** Josie observes the items with mage-o-vision! *** 7:55:23 PM Ry: They do seem magical, and powerful! The enchantments seem to match up... except for the amulet. 7:55:38 PM Ry: You're not sure, but the amulet seems to have been glamoured. 7:56:01 PM Ry: It's still magical, but the enchantment has nothing to do with the weather. You actually have no idea what it does. 7:56:47 PM *** Josie inspects it... and while she does, she opens her mind a tiny, tiny fraction to see if anyone there is anxious. *** 8:02:55 PM Ry: No one in the vicinity! Also, the magical items, the headdress and the scepter have powerful enchantments, but most of their power is pretty spent -- common with old items like this. The amulet is not. 8:03:43 PM Ry: And Antal, the fae, mentioned that it was a sword, an amulet, and a bell that was missing. 8:04:16 PM *** Josie nods, and gives her excuses and leaves the tour, in search of a sword. *** 8:08:37 PM Ry: You slip away! Emberly doesn't join you this time, having been thoroughly distracted in some catty banter with another noblelady. 8:10:01 PM *** Josie starts looking in other parts of the museum that are open and likely to have swords! *** 8:21:55 PM Ry: There is a medieval exhibit! 8:22:39 PM *** Josie heads for that, trying to look like she just got bored and started wandering. *** 8:26:37 PM Ry: That is easy! You head toward the Middle Ages exhibit! You find as you get there that there is a velvet rope blocking it off! 8:27:33 PM *** Josie moves it aside. She's a donor. And then heads in. *** 8:34:24 PM Ry: YOu go in! Gimme a roll. 8:34:52 PM Josie: ((8!)) 8:36:00 PM Ry: You poke around! You don't find any magic, or any indications that any of the cases or displays have been tampered with. 8:37:48 PM *** Josie is oddly disappointed, and so she goes to just wander around the museum randomly. No telling where a bell might be! *** 8:38:58 PM Ry: As you go to the exit, Antal steps in! "Ah! Hello again." 8:39:32 PM Josie: Hello. 8:41:08 PM Ry: "We met earlier! I am Antal. I am seeking quarry." 8:41:19 PM Josie: What are you looking for? 8:42:04 PM Josie: This isn't the sort of place for foxes. 8:43:44 PM Ry: Antal laughs. "No, indeed. I am seeking a thief. ... perhaps you seek one too?" 8:43:49 PM Ry: He eyes you. 8:44:16 PM Josie: ...isn't that what you wanted me to do? 8:45:28 PM Ry: Antal: You said earlier tht you wouldn't be helpful. 8:45:41 PM Josie: I was right. I haven't found anything. 8:47:18 PM Ry: He eyes you again. You're not sure he's buying your professed ignorance, and you think he might be about to reach out with supernatural senses to see if you're more than you seem. 8:47:35 PM *** Josie is pretty ready for that. *** 8:47:55 PM *** Josie is pretty damn good at mind-fu. *** 8:49:10 PM Ry: How do you counter him? 8:49:55 PM *** Josie makes the illusion of a state of mind of being quite charmed. To the point of being a bit silly. *** 8:50:09 PM Ry: Gimme a roll! 8:50:37 PM Josie: ((10! AHAHHA.)) 8:52:26 PM Ry: He relaxes a bit. "Good, good. One cannot be too careful, can one?" 8:53:15 PM Josie: No. 8:53:51 PM Josie: ... I think he's left the building. 8:54:06 PM Ry: Antal: Why do you suppose? 8:54:22 PM Josie: To escape you? I don't know. 8:54:36 PM Josie: Don't thieves normally run? 8:56:10 PM Ry: He sniffs the air. "No, I think he's still here. Have you seen anything unusal?" 8:58:13 PM Josie: Everyone else here is boring. Apart from Lady Emberly, my friend. 8:58:18 PM Josie: ... and it's not her. 8:59:03 PM Ry: Antal: No, I would have noticed. 8:59:29 PM Ry: He gives an offputting, wolfish smile. "Am I boring, pretty human?" 8:59:49 PM Josie: Well... no. 9:01:57 PM Ry: Antal: I would hate to be boring. Come, perhaps you can be use. 9:02:14 PM Ry: He moves deeper into the museum expecting you to follow, apparently! 9:02:23 PM *** Josie does follow him. *** 9:03:44 PM Ry: He gives another sniff. "What is down this way?" He points toward a currently closed exhibit that is due to open in the Winter, about the Yetis of the Himalayas. 9:04:16 PM Josie: Yetis. 9:04:22 PM Josie: It's not done yet. 9:05:51 PM Ry: He stops at the velvet rope. "There is magic in there." 9:06:31 PM Josie: He must be in there. Or she. 9:08:44 PM *** Josie moves the rope aside and lets him go first. Because he's a man. *** 9:10:38 PM Ry: "*Finally.*" He gives a cruel smirk. "Your world is unpleasant to me, human. Every moment here has been like wallowing in a marsh. " 9:11:04 PM Ry: He pulls out a wicked looking blade from... somewhere, that seems to be made of leaves and crystal. 9:11:04 PM Josie: It's rained a lot lately. 9:11:41 PM Josie: Are you going to kill him? or me? 9:12:32 PM Ry: He crooks a finger at you. "Come here. I thought to use you as a hostage." 9:13:04 PM Josie: Will he care? 9:13:08 PM *** Josie goes right to him. *** 9:13:57 PM Ry: Antal: Perhaps. 9:14:27 PM Ry: He puts an arm around you, and the knife at your throat, before stepping in. 9:15:10 PM *** Josie actually turns and tries to kiss him before he steps in. *** 9:17:04 PM Ry: He is extremely surprised by this! You are able to kiss. 9:17:39 PM *** Josie gets a nice good grip on him and then tries to kill him. *** 9:18:25 PM Ry: Give me a roll! 9:18:35 PM Josie: ((7!)) 9:28:19 PM Ry: You drain him, and parlay his surprise, then he recovers and pulls away. As he does, he bites at you with suddenly distended jaws -- he has a snout that he did not have a few moments ago, and as you watch, he starts to become a lupine creatures, now that you have drained his glamour away. 9:32:18 PM *** Josie makes a blade out of magic and tries to stab him with it! *** 9:34:26 PM Ry: It is super easy right now, as your head is rather pounding with fae life energy. 9:36:05 PM *** Josie stabs him a couple of times and then tries to eat him the rest of the way. *** 9:37:15 PM Ry: Gimme another roll. 9:37:41 PM Josie: ((6. Shit! hopefully his yummy energy will help.)) 9:41:36 PM | Edited 9:41:53 PM Ry: You stab at him, but he shrinks away, until he becomes a large, quadrapedal dog creature, who lopes away, leaving a trail of blood. The blood is twinkling, vaguely. 9:42:50 PM *** Josie tries to catch him before he escapes! *** 9:45:35 PM Ry: He's a lot faster than you, and lopes away. You hear some startled cries as he runs through some of the more occupied areas. The knife in your hand starts to wilt. 9:46:14 PM *** Josie vanishes it and then heads back to the yeti room and slips inside! *** 9:50:09 PM Ry: You hear some yelps and cries, and at least one swoon. The fae blood on the floor starts sprouting flowers. 9:50:36 PM *** Josie starts looking around in the yeti room. She's probably bleeding a bit from that guy biting her. *** 9:56:51 PM Ry: A bit! Not terribly, but it doesn't look good at the moment. It's healing fast, though. 9:57:30 PM *** Josie listens for movement. *** 10:00:27 PM *** Josie looks around the yeti room! *** 10:01:10 PM Ry: Gimme a roll. 10:01:28 PM Josie: ((5!)) 10:03:36 PM Ry: You move into the room, looking around. You take a step, then another step.... then you step into magical trap, arcane sigils coming into view around you, placing you at the middle of a magical circle. 10:04:02 PM Josie: ... h... hello? 10:05:14 PM Ry: Your wounds have healed up by now. 10:05:29 PM Ry: You still got a bunch of blood all over your mouth. 10:06:51 PM *** Josie tries to wipe it off. *** 10:07:23 PM Ry: There's movement from one of the unfinished displays, which seem to depict an icy cave. "... huh. I was not expecting that." The accent is American! 10:07:45 PM Josie: He turned into a thing and bit me. 10:08:25 PM Ry: Voice: Well, that was his true shape. The tall fellah was an illusion. 10:09:08 PM Ry: He comes out! He's... well. He's a handsome, but not otherworldly looking man in a nice suit with very blue eyes. 10:09:29 PM Josie: It ran away. 10:09:50 PM *** Josie is really hoping he didn't see her go all demonic on him. *** 10:11:18 PM Ry: Man: To lick his wounds, most likely. So who are you? 10:11:46 PM Ry: He comes forward. HE's got a satchel, and a sword like object wrapped up and strapped to his back. 10:12:27 PM Josie: I'm Lady Josephine Blackwell. ... can you turn off the... 10:12:31 PM *** Josie gestures to the spell. *** 10:13:44 PM Ry: He eyes it, then you. "HEre's the thing. It would have gone off if you weren't... something other than human." 10:14:33 PM Josie: My family background is no concern of yours. 10:15:09 PM Ry: He shrugs. "I suppose not. What are you gonna do if I let you go?" 10:15:14 PM Ry: Gimme a roll! 10:15:41 PM Josie: ((4.)) 10:15:46 PM Josie: I don't know. 10:16:29 PM Josie: ... I think I'll sit down on that bench and try to get all the blood off me. 10:16:46 PM | Edited 10:16:54 PM Ry: ((She's not lying, right?)) 10:16:50 PM Josie: ((No.)) 10:17:09 PM Ry: He nods, and gestures. The circle vanishes. 10:17:32 PM *** Josie does immediately sit down. Her head is spinning a bit from all that fae energy! *** 10:17:48 PM Ry: A bit! This guy is also fairly radiant with fae energy. 10:18:17 PM *** Josie looks down at one of the dark red spots on her white dress. "... I rather liked this gown." *** 10:19:01 PM Ry: He rummages through his satchel, and draws out a hankerchief. The hankerchief is magical, you can feel. "Try that." 10:19:17 PM *** Josie does. *** 10:20:45 PM Ry: The bloodstains disappear from the dress, and are transferred to the hankerchief. 10:21:24 PM Josie: That's convenient! Thank you. 10:21:38 PM *** Josie returns the handkerchief. *** 10:21:52 PM Ry: He takes it. 10:22:02 PM *** Josie is well aware he can probably use that for sympathetic magic, but she's still sort of playing innocent. *** 10:22:22 PM Ry: Fae: Least I could do for you after vanquishing my pursuer. 10:23:30 PM Josie: ... damn. I was hoping you hadn't seen that. 10:25:19 PM Ry: Fae: 'fraid so. 10:26:09 PM Josie: Why didn't you stop him from getting away, then? 10:26:39 PM Ry: Fae: That's what the circle was for. 10:27:19 PM Ry: Fae: Anyway, you had it well in hand until that last bit. And I wouldn't have been able to catch him either. Once they start running... 10:27:39 PM Josie: "They"? Aren't you one yourself? 10:29:24 PM Ry: Fae: I mean, hounds like him. 10:29:36 PM Ry: Fae: We're not all the same, you know. 10:30:20 PM Josie: Obviously. ... hadn't you better escape while you still can? I'm sure he'll send reinforcements. 10:31:16 PM Ry: Fae: That's the plan. I'm going to leave... they usually send three or so. This was just the first one to catch my trail. 10:31:28 PM Ry: He thinks for a long moment. 10:31:55 PM Ry: He reaches into his pack, and hands you something small, wrapped in cloth. 10:32:03 PM Ry: Fae: Hold onto that, will you? 10:32:31 PM *** Josie looks under the wrappings. *** 10:32:55 PM Ry: It is an intricately wrought silver bell. 10:34:18 PM Ry: On its sides are intricate designs a bit too busy for you to focus on at the moment. 10:34:31 PM Josie: I was going to eat you too, you know. 10:35:02 PM Ry: Fae: ..why? 10:35:20 PM Josie: There's a war on, didn't you know? 10:36:16 PM Josie: I was hoping to steal your secrets first. 10:36:23 PM *** Josie wraps the bell up again, carefully. *** 10:37:06 PM Ry: Fae: Well, there's always next time. Anyway. Don't use that unless you want to shatter every window within a few blocks. 10:38:13 PM Josie: I won't. ... why are you giving it to me? 10:41:20 PM Ry: Fae; I shouldn't keep them all in the same place. And you're not likely to give it to any fae that come calling. 10:41:32 PM Ry: Fae: There's a war on, I hear. 10:41:35 PM Josie: What if that includes you? 10:41:48 PM Josie: Why shouldn't I eat you right now? 10:42:02 PM Ry: Fae: You're welcome to try. 10:42:20 PM | Edited 10:42:37 PM Josie: ... apart from the generalized lightheadedness and the fact that it would be rather rude... 10:42:39 PM Ry: Fae: Anyway, I don't want it back. 10:42:55 PM Josie: What is it? What are you? 10:43:10 PM Ry: Fae: Not until I figure out how to destroy it, then... we'll just cross that bridge as it comes, I guess. 10:43:44 PM Josie: Who are you? 10:48:20 PM *** Josie eyes him. *** 10:51:45 PM Ry: Fae: Oh, sorry. Prometheus Crafter, at your service. 10:51:49 PM Ry: He bows! 10:54:35 PM Josie: ... where are you going to go? 10:56:04 PM Ry: Theo: Better not say. Also I'm not sure yet. 10:56:12 PM *** Josie sighs. *** 10:56:44 PM Josie: ... all right, you can come with me. 10:57:44 PM Ry: Theo: ...what? Why? 10:58:06 PM Josie: Because nobody will look for you there, obviously. 10:59:46 PM Ry: Theo: You did just threaten to eat me because of a war that has nothing to do with me, so understand my hesitance. 11:01:04 PM Josie: Oh, I thought I was welcome to try. 11:01:11 PM *** Josie rolls her eyes. *** 11:01:46 PM Josie: I just ate the other one. Maybe enough that he'll be stuck in that shape for a while. 11:03:34 PM Ry: Theo frowns. "... was I supposed to cower in fear when you threatened me? I thought bravado was expected. Social mores are exhausting." 11:04:19 PM Josie: Yes, bravado was ex... look, I won't eat you tonight, at any rate. I couldn't possibly. 11:04:38 PM Josie: Come on. 11:04:47 PM *** Josie holds her hand out. She's still sitting. *** 11:05:24 PM Ry: He looks at her hand blankly. 11:06:18 PM Josie: ... I'm... still feeling lightheaded, would you give me a hand up, please? He was... it was like he's made of magical energy or something. 11:07:08 PM Ry: He does so. "You probably sucked up his glamour and a bunch of his personal energy." 11:07:30 PM Ry: You feel energy pulsing from Prometheus, too but it's different. 11:07:56 PM *** Josie wobbles a bit, but stabilizes when she's been standing for a few seconds. *** 11:08:02 PM Josie: All right, come on. 11:10:03 PM Ry: Theo: Where are we going? 11:10:51 PM Josie: Home. 11:11:04 PM Ry: Theo: That is very non specific. 11:11:14 PM Josie: My home. 11:11:25 PM Ry: Theo: .... still. 11:13:07 PM Josie: ... I have a house here in town. Or ... 11:14:07 PM Ry: Theo: So not Hell. Okay. 11:14:26 PM Josie: ... obviously not. 11:15:01 PM Josie: ... then I'd have to share. No, I have a sort of... home in a pocket universe as well. I suppose that would be more difficult to trace. 11:17:05 PM Josie: I don't usually bring people there, though. 11:17:56 PM Ry: Theo: I'll just stay in town. 11:18:13 PM Josie: All right. Come on, then. 11:18:48 PM Ry: Theo: I haven't yet decided, but we should get out of the museum. 11:18:59 PM Josie: Yes. 11:19:33 PM *** Josie heads for one of the side doors, sometimes used for the staff at events. *** 11:19:39 PM Ry: Easy enough!